-M- Wykręcone połączenie
'Drużyny zostały połączone uczestnicy wpadają do starcia szpiegowskiego wypełnionego laserem, materiałami wybuchowymi i naprawdę złymi akcentami! Gdy jeden uczestnik próbuje zaufać swojemu mózgowi przez całe wyzwanie, inna, która wydaje się być wciąż odrzucana, z powodzeniem tworzy sojusz z dwójką innych. Po tym jak czyiś szantaż zostaje unieważniony, zostaje ogłoszonych dwóch zwycięzców i przyniosło im podróż, która była nie warta wysiłku.' Fabuła thumb|left|210px|System antywłamaniowy uznaje [[Lindsay za intruza.]] Na początku odcinka uczestnicy siedzą na dworze obok swoich przyczep. Leshawna nie może zrozumieć swoich kolegów o to, że nadal się na nią gniewają za to, że mówiła o nich nieprzychylne rzeczy w trakcie podróży do Spa. Prosi chociaż swoją drużynę aby ją wspierała. Harold dopinguje Leshawnę, ale robi to niechętnie i sarkastycznie. Później Lindsay próbuje wejść do przyczepy i wali w drzwi. Courtney przypomina jej o klamce, po czym Lindsay próbuje otworzyć drzwi, ale włącza się alarm. Lindsay zostaje wzięta za intruza i wpada w pod ziemię. Duncan próbuje zobaczyć co z nią i podchodzi do dołu, ale zostaje obezwładniony strzałą usypiającą. Courtney wówczas podbiega do Duncana, ale i ona zostaje znokautowana. Pozostali uczestnicy chowają się w przyczepie chłopaków, ale zamykają Haroldowi drzwi tuż przed nosem. Ten w pokoju zwierzeń twierdzi, że to spisek producentów, którzy próbują ich zabić, po czym zostaje znokautowany. Beth, Justin i Leshawna przebywają w tym czasie w przyczepie chłopaków, a Beth zaczyna się bać. Justin próbuje ją uspokoić i każe się jej skupić na jego "nieskazitelnej urodzie". Po tym słowach Beth zaczyna płakać, a Justin myśli, że to z powodu jego szkaradnego wyglądu. Po chwili do przyczepy wpada puszka z gazem usypiającym powodując że pozostali uczestnicy zasnęli. thumb|right|210px|[[Justin rozpacza z powodu podbitego oka.]] Zawodnicy obudzili się w obcym miejscu przypominającym jaskinie. Beth przypadkowo uderza Justina w oko, po czym ten wpada w panikę z powodu swojej obsesji na punkcie wyglądu. Courtney zgubiła swój palmtop, który znalazła Beth. Courtney uznaje, że Beth próbowała jej go ukraść, chociaż ta twierdzi, że miała jej go zamiar oddać. Chris pojawia się jako hologram gdzie z jak twierdzi rosyjskim akcentem, tłumaczy zawodnikom zasady kolejnego wyzwania związanego z filmem szpiegowskim. Mówi on, że zawodnicy będą musieli uporać się z uciekaniem z walącego się budynku, oraz rozbrajaniem bomb. Courtney pyta swoją drużynę czy ktoś zna się na bombach. Lindsay odpowiada, że zna się, po czym w pokoju zwierzeń opowiada swoją historię jak podczas pewnego występu widzowie nie przyszli i reżyser powiedział, że "Bombowo nie było". Duncan mówi, ze Harold ma stanowczy zakaz zbliżania się do bomb, a Harold twierdzi, że jeśli Duncan będzie rozbrajał bomby tak jak zastawia pułapkę to nie mają szans. Wówczas Chris rozwiązuje drużyny, a uczestnicy byli zszokowani jego decyzją. Wówczas pojawia się parodia piosenki z 6teen z udziałem uczestników z Totalnej Porażki. thumb|left|210px|[[Harold mówi, że podobne pomieszczenie do tego widział w filmie "Ostateczna ostateczność."]] Uczestnicy muszą znaleźć wyjście z jaskini, które przypadkowo odnajduje Justin gdy siada na jednej ze skał. Wszyscy trafiają do pomieszczenia, gdzie Chris ponownie pojawia się na hologramie mówiąc, że ich zadaniem będzie rozbicie szklanej gablotki na środku pomieszczenia i zdobycie tego, co jest wewnątrz. Uczestnicy uważali, że będzie to banalnie proste, lecz po chwili w pomieszczeniu pojawiły się lasery, przed którymi Chris ostrzegał, że mogą one "pociąć ich na kawałki". Beth i Lindsay utknęły pomiędzy promieniami lasera po ich nieudanej próbie dostania się do gablotki. Tymczasem Duncan, Harold i Leshawna zakładają swój sojusz nad którym Leshawna pracowała już w Pewnej nocy, zaatakowała grypa. Justin nie był zainteresowany "rozmawiając" ze swoim mózgiem i rozmyślając nad plusami i minusami pracy w cyrku. Courtney zwinnie przeskakuje pomiędzy laserami, co spodobało się Duncanowi i to ona rozbija gablotkę zdobywając jej zawartość, którą okazują się być lina z hakiem i nożyce do drutu. Kiedy Leshawna wypowiada słowa "Trzeba wiać, budynek zaraz eksploduje", Chris prankuje zawodników mówiąc, że wybuchnie za 10 sekund. Uczestnicy przerazili się i przytulili się do siebie za wyjątkiem Harolda, który skulił się przerażony. thumb|right|210px|Uczestnicy muszą rozbroić cuchnące bomby w kolejnym zadaniu. Po chwili jednak zaczyna się "prawdziwe" odliczanie do eksplozji, która ma nastąpić za 30 sekund. Courtney jako jedyna posiada linę i oferuje pomoc innym uczestnikom pod warunkiem, że ktokolwiek z nich wygra, to podzieli się z nią nagrodą pół na pół. Uczestnicy nie byli chętni na taką propozycje, ale z powodu braku innych możliwości zgodzili się. Uczestnicy uciekają z budynku i ponownie okazuje się, że nie było żadnej eksplozji. Chris tłumaczył, że budżet nie pozwala na wysadzenie budynku. Uczestnicy stają przed drugim zadaniem którym było rozbrajanie bomby zegarowej. Bomba była owinięta wokół kosza na śmieci, po której eksplozji uczestnicy mieli być obryzgani ich cuchnącą zawartością. Courtney próbowała się skontaktować ze swoimi prawnikami, ale nikogo nie było w biurze. Lindsay decyduje się przeciąć niebieski kabel, co okazuje się być słuszne i zegar na jej bombie zatrzymuje się. Inni uczestnicy również zdecydowali się przeciąć niebieski kabel i robili to na różne sposoby. Jednakże ich bomby były inaczej skonstruowane i żadna bomba po za Lindsay nie została rozbrojona w wyniku czego wszyscy zostali obryzgani zawartością koszy. thumb|left|210px|Uczesnticy moczą się w zupie pomidorowej, aby pozbyć się smrodu jaki dotknął ich podczas wybuchu śmieciowej bomby. Pod koniec odcinka uczestnicy kąpią się w basenie wypełnionym pomidorówką, aby pozbyć się smrodu z poprzedniego zadania. Nie chcą oni wpuścić do siebie Courtney, która zażądała podziału nagrody i wpuszczą ją do basenu tylko wtedy jeśli zgodzi się wycofać z umowy. Courtney niechętnie godzi się na to, aby też mogła wejść i zmyć z siebie ten smród. Chris ogłasza, że Lindsay i Courtney wygrały z góry opłaconą podróż do fabryki serów. Lindsay klaskała zadowolona, ale Courtney nie podzielała jej entuzjazmu. Obsada Ciekawostki Ogólne *W tym odcinku następuje połączenie drużyn. Członkowie Trzeszczących Żarów, oraz Zabójczych Makiet działają teraz na własną rękę. **Duncan, Leshawna i Lindsay są jedynymi uczestnikami, którzy dotarli do połączenia drużyn zarówno na Wyspie Totalnej Porażki, jak i tutaj. *Jest to pierwszy odcinek, w którym Heather nie pojawia się, ani nie jest wspomniana. Czyni to Duncana jedynym uczestnikiem, który pojawił się do tej pory w każdym odcinku. *Sojusz Duncana, Leshawny i Harolda zostaje utworzony w tym odcinku, po tym jak Leshawna próbowała już go stworzyć w Pewnej nocy, zaatakowała grypa. *Harold korzystając z pokoju zwierzeń zostaje zaatakowany przez jednego z członków ekipy, kiedy wypowiada się na temat producentów. Wynika z tego, że uczestnicy mogą korzystać z pokoju zwierzeń w dowolnym momencie. Ciągłości *Muzyka która jest grana gdy Courtney czołga się pod laserami jest taka sama jak gdy Cody przybywa na wyspę w Miejsce takie sobie cz. 1. *Sposób w jaki Justin "zapukał do swojego mózgu" był podobny do tego jak Izzy zapukała do swojego wymyślonego przyjaciela Phila w Mistrzowie katastrofy. *Bomby które mieli rozbroić uczestnicy podczas ostatniego zadania, były podobne do tej jaką musiał rozbroić Cody w Czynnik fobii. *To drugi odcinek w który Harold zmoczył spodnie. Pierwszy raz miało to miejsce w Wielkie spanie, chociaż w wyniku żartu Duncana. Odniesienia *Oryginalny tytuł odcinka Dial M for Merger ''nawiązuje do filmu z 1954 roku ''M jak morderstwo ''(ang, ''Dial M for Murder). Jest to pierwszy tytuł, którego film nie jest związany z gatunkiem w tym odcinku (tajemnicze morderstwo a film szpiegowski) *W jednym momencie leci muzyka z innej animacji fresh TV ,,6 w pracy". Galeria > S02E16 Chris Bond.png|Chris parodiuje James'a Bonda w przypomnieniu poprzedniego odcinka. S02E16 Żarówy na początku odcinka.png|Leshawna jest smutna, że nikt jej nie wspiera. S02E16 Dalej Leshawna.png|Harold bez entuzjazmu wspiera Leshawnę. S02E16 To był jedyny milion jaki jej się kiedykolwiek trafił.png|Courtney komentuje wypowiedz Leshawny w pokoju zwierzeń. S02E16 Postrzelony Duncan.png|Duncan niespodziewanie zostaje obezwładniony strzałą usypiającą, gdy chce zobaczyć co się stało z Lindsay. S02E16 Courtney trafiona kapeluszem.png|Następnie Courtney zostaje trafiona kapelusze mi również traci na chwilę przytomność. S02E16 Justin wspiera Beth.png|Niektórzy uczestnicy chowają się w przyczepie, gdzie Justin stara się uspokoić Beth... S02E16 Jestem szkaradny.png|...jednak Beth zaczyna płakać, a Justin uważa, że to z powodu jego wyglądu. S02E16 Harold obezwładniony.png|Harold zostaje obezwładniony w pokoju zwierzeń przez jednego z członków ekipy. S02E16 Tak łatwo im ze mną nie pójdzie.png|Leshawna nie daje jednak za wygraną. S02E16 Gaz usypiający.png|Gaz usypiający wpada do przyczepy, po czym kolejno usypiają Beth... S02E16 Gaz usypiający2.png|...Justin... S02E16 Leshawna i gaz.png|...I Leshawna. S02E16 Zawodnicy w jaskini.png|Uczestnicy przebudzają się w nieznanej jaskini. S02E16 Beth uderza Justina.png|Beth przypadkowo uderza Justina w oko... S02E16 Moje nieubezpieczone oko.png|...po czym ten zaczyna panikować z powodu swojej obsesji na punkcie wyglądu. S02E16 Oddawaj mojego palmtopa.png|Courtney ponownie wścieka się na Beth kiedy zauważa swojego palmtopa w jej rękach. S02E16 Chris z akcentem.png|Chris pojawia się jako hologram i ma dziwny akcent. S02E16 Szok Lindsay i Justina.png|Lindsay i Justin są zszokowani na widok Chrisa i jego akcentu. S02E16 Jamajki, chyba raczej japonski.png|Uczestnicy próbują zgadnąć akcent Chrisa. S02E16 Dwie z trzech.png|Chris tłumaczy co trzeba będzie zrobić na dzisiejszym wyzwaniu. S02E16 Courtney dostaje szoku.png|Courtney dostaje szoku gdy dowiaduje się o tym co czeka uczestników na wyzwaniu... S02E16 Ktoś z was zna się na bombach.png|...po czym pyta się swojej drużyny, czy ktoś zna się na rozbrajaniu bomb. S02E16 Pan ninja od 7 boleści.png|Duncan zakazuje zbliżania się do bomb Haroldowi. S02E16 Reakcja na rozdzielenie.png|Reakcja Beth i Lindsay na to, że Chris rozwiązał drużyny. S02E16 6teen.png|Zaczęła grać muzyka z 6teen. S02E16 Justin i Harold 6teen.png|Justin i Harold w parodii 6teen... S02E16 Duncan i dziewczyny w 6teen.png|...oraz inni uczestnicy. S02E16 Uczestnicy w 6teen.png|Wszyscy uczestnicy w parodii 6teen. S02E16 GPS.png|Courtney przy pomocy GPS'u w palmtopie próbuje odnaleźć wyjście z jaskini... S02E16 Jusitn znajduje wyjście.png|...które przypadkowo odnajduje Justin, siadając na skale. S02E16 Mózgu.png|Justin stwierdza, że od kiedy stał się "zdeformowanym cyrkowym dziwolągiem" musi polegać na swoim mózgu by wygrać. S02E16 Duncan zatrzymuje się.png|W innym pomieszczeniu Duncan gwałtownie zatrzymuje się przed laserami. S02E16 O wiele lepiej wyglądam w całości.png|Reakcja Lindsay na to jak Chris powiedział, że lasery mogą ich pociąć na kawałki. S02E16 Umiejętności zwinnej Courtney.png|Courtney zwinnie unika laserów i przedostaje się by zdobyć zawartość gablotki. S02E16 Duncan wyje.png|Duncan jest zachwycony widząc jak Courtney radzi sobie z unikaniem laserów. S02E16 Leshawna pomiędzy laserami.png|Leshawna prosi o pomoc gdy utknęła między promieniami lasera. S02E16 Lusterko odbija promienie.png|Lusterko Justina odbija promienie lasera. S02E16 Courtney między lasrami.png|Courtney czołga się pod laserami. S02E16 Leshawna panikuje.png|Duncan i Harold próbują pomóc Leshawnie. S02E16 Uwolniona.png|Leshawna po uwolnieniu. S02E16 Trzy słowa 1 milion dolarów.png|Leshawna próbuje przekonać Duncana i Harolda do współpracy. S02E16 Harold się nie zgadza.png|Jednakże Harold nie zamierza współpracować z Duncanem. S02E16 Zgoda.png|Duncan i Harold zawierają jednak współpracę za namową Leshawny. S02E16 Zwierzenie Duncana.png|Reakcja Duncana na wyczyny Courtney w pokoju zwierzeń. S02E16 Zawartość gablotki.png|Courtney jest zaskoczona zawartością sakiewki, która była w gablotce. S02E16 Wybuchnie za 10, 9.png|Chris oznajmia, że budynek w którym się znajdują "wybuchnie" za 10 sekund... S02E16 Jestem za mądry żeby umierać.png|...po czym uczestnicy... S02E16 Będzie nam ciebie brakowało.png|...zaczynają... S02E16 Courtney przytula się do Duncana.png|...panikować. S02E16 Leshawna znajduje wyjście.png|Leshawna znajduje wyjście z budynku, podczas już drugiego, tym razem "właściwego" odliczania do wybuchu. S02E16 Życzenia Courtney.png|Courtney pomoże uczestnikom wydostać się z budynku, ale na jej warunkach. S02E16 Rozświetający krem do twarzy.png|Lindsay proponuje Courtney rozświetlający krem do S02E16 Dobrze że ją wybraliśmy.png|Courtney mówi, że chce aby ten kto wygra podzielił się z nią nagrodą po połowie... S02E16 Chris o Courtney.png|...na co Chris cieszy się, że wybrał ją do programu. S02E16 Niech będzie.png|Uczestnicy... S02E16 Po połowie.png|...godzą się na jej propozycje. S02E16 Ruszaj, ruszaj.png|Justin zaczyna panikować i chce jak najszybciej wydostać się z budynku. S02E16 Ucieczka z budynku.png|Uczestnicy uciekają z budynku, nim ten "eksploduje". S02E16 Harold jest zły.png|Harold jest zirytowany, że drugi alarm również był fałszywy. S02E16 Mózgu wzywam Cię.png|Justin prosi swój mózg o pomoc w rozbrojeniu bomby. S02E16 Lindsay przecina niebieski.png|Lindsay decyduje się przeciąć niebieski kabel ponieważ jest "najmodniejszy". S02E16 Courtney w nerwach.png|Courtney waha się czy dać nożyce Lindsay, aby przecięła kabel. S02E16 Justin łapie się za głowę.png|Justin również panikuje, gdy Courtney waha się. S02E16 Courtney daje Lindsay nożyce.png|Jednakże postanawia pożyczyć jej nożyce. S02E16 Spanikowani Duncan i Harold.png|Duncan i Harold są zdenerwowani, gdy Lindsay przecina kabel. S02E16 Lindsay tnie niebieski.png|Lindsay tnie niebieski przewód... S02E16 Beth tuli Lindsay.png|...po czym zegar się zatrzymuje. S02E16 Zostały 52 sekundy.png|Uczestnicy muszą rozbrić pozostałe bomby nim minie czas. S02E16 Leshawna przecina.png|Leshawna zrywa swój kabel. S02E16 Żucie kabla.png|Harold przegryza kabel i również rozbraja bombę. S02E16 Em, gotowe.png|Duncan rozrywa kabel. S02E16 Światło słoneczne.png|Beth i Justin wykorzystują promienie słoneczne do przepalenia kabla. S02E16 Courtney przecina.png|natomiast Courtney robi to przy użyciu swoich nożyc. S02E16 Zegar nadal tyka.png|Jednakże pomimo tego, żadna bomba po za Lindsay nie została rozbrojona. S02E16 Zegar tyka.png|Beth i Lindsay spanikowały na ten fakt. S02E16 Courtney nieee.png|Courtney jest przerażona, że śmieciowe bomby za chwilę wybuchną... S02E16 Eksplozja.png|...co się stało i jest widoczne z dalszej odległości. S02E16 To kolacja.png|Uczestnicy kąpią się w zupie pomidorowej, aby pozbyć się smrodu spowodowanego wybuchem cuchnących bomb. S02E16 Courtney i Szef.png|Uczestnicy nie wpuszczają jednak Courtney, chyba że zrezygnuje z umowy o podziale nagrody. S02E16 Proszę bardzo.png|Courtney zrywa umowę i wchodzi do basenu zupy pomidorowej. S02E16 Fabryka serów.png|Courtney jest zirytowana, że w nagrodę za wygranie wyzwania pojedzie z Lindsay do fabryki serów... S02E16 Lindsay klaszcze.png|...w przeciwieństwie do Lindsay, która jest zachwycona z tego powodu. S02E16 Reakcja Courtney.png|Reakcja Courtney ponownie na to, że jedzie z Lindsay do fabryki serów oraz na fakt, ze nie może skontaktować się ze swoimi prawnikami. S02E16 Podróż do fabryki.png|Courtney i Lindsay jadą do fabryki seów, lecz Courtney nie jest zadowolona z zaistniałej sytuacji i opuszcza limuzynę. Zobacz także En:Dial M for Merger Kategoria:Odcinki Planu Totalnej Porażki Kategoria:Odcinki